wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Machine Spirit: Ancient Weapon
]] is a SIGNI class associated with red and black SIGNI. Ancient Weapons are based off of a variety of things, all ancient and sometimes mechanical in nature. Among their influences are mythical or out-of-place artifacts, ancient architecture, instruments of torture, beings from the Cthulhu mythos, cryptids, and even other intellectual properties. Gameplay Black Ancient Weapon SIGNI, primarily used by but also used by , revolve around putting SIGNI from the trash onto the field. Many Ancient Weapons have abilities that facilitate or encourage bringing back SIGNI from the trash, like abilities that put cards from your own deck into the trash, costs that require putting your own SIGNI into the trash, and abilities that trigger whenever a SIGNI enters the field from the trash. Red Ancient Weapon SIGNI, used by , almost all have the Machine Spirit: Vermilion class. List of Ancient Weapon SIGNI White Level 2 *Code Anti Latina (Life Burst) Red Level 1 *Amadeus, Vermilion Familiar *Cerdid, Vermilion Familiar ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Mondes *Gremory, Vermilion Familiar *Kima, Vermilion Familiar ( limited) *Marut, Vermilion Familiar (Life Burst) *Miria, Vermilion Familiar (Life Burst) *Mormo, Vermilion Familiar (Life Burst) *Mumumeme, Vermilion Familiar *Snow White, Vermilion Familiar ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Alice, Vermilion Familiar (Life Burst) *Bergelmir, Vermilion Familiar *Judah, Vermilion Familiar *Konohana Sakuya, Vermilion Familiar ( limited) *Mamariri, Vermilion Familiar ( limited) *Oxcart, Ancient Riding Machine *Persephone, Vermilion Familiar *Princess Ozma, Vermilion Familiar ( limited) Level 3 *Amaterasu, Vermilion Familiar ( limited) *Bestla, Vermilion Familiar (Life Burst) *Code Anti Nephthys *Dark Alice, Vermilion Familiar ( limited) *Eligos, Vermilion Familiar *Kiyohime, Vermilion Familiar ( limited, Life Burst) *Nasu no Yoichi, Vermilion Familiar ( limited, Life Burst) *Ototachibana, Vermilion Familiar ( limited, Life Burst) *Soel, Vermilion Familiar Level 4 *Akazukin, Vermilion Familiar ( limited, Life Burst) *Angolmois, Vermilion Familiar (Life Burst) *Animus, Vermilion Familiar *Grende, Ancient Flame Demon (Life Burst) *Izanami, Vermilion Familiar ( limited) *Miyamoto Musashi, Vermilion Familiar (Life Burst) *Ra, Vermilion Familiar ( limited) *Tsukuyomi, Vermilion Familiar ( limited, Life Burst) Black Level 1 *Code Anti Clay *Code Anti Cryskull *Code Anti Cthogha (Cross) *Code Anti Dagon *Code Anti Doronjo (Life Burst) *Code Anti Henge *Code Anti Jomodoki *Code Anti Oynich (Life Burst) *Code Anti Texahammer (Life Burst) *Code Anti Voyni ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Code Anti Ashoka *Code Anti Aztec *Code Anti Cabrera ( limited) *Code Anti Delhi *Code Anti Golspe *Code Anti Hammerfake (Life Burst) *Code Anti Laserdi ( limited) *Code Anti Machupi *Code Anti Megatron *Code Anti Moa *Code Anti Nyarlatho (Life Burst, Cross) *Code Anti Tayusou Level 3 *Code Anti Arahabaki (Life Burst) *Code Anti Assylen ( limited) *Code Anti Braun ( limited) *Code Anti Costaric ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Elechair (Life Burst) *Code Anti Iron *Code Anti Hastur ( limited) *Code Anti Kaizuka *Code Anti Kythera *Code Anti Maigiri *Code Anti Mage (Life Burst) *Code Anti Nazca *Code Anti Nebra *Code Anti Sothoth Level 4 *Code Anti Macana ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Marsface *Code Anti Nessie ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Nightgaun ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Nodens ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Nyarctho ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Ouroboros *Code Anti Palbek *Code Anti Partheno ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Ropolis *Code Anti Vimana ( limited, Life Burst) *Code Anti Yog-Sothoth ( limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Code Anti Zekofun (Life Burst) Level 5 *Code Ancients Hellboros (Life Burst) *Code Ancients Necronomico ( limited, Life Burst) Support Category:Machine Spirit: Ancient Weapon